


Каникулы

by Bird_SIRIN



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_SIRIN/pseuds/Bird_SIRIN
Summary: За вычитку спасибо lyekka, за поддержку - ЧифПерсонажи мне не принадлежат... на их счастье :)Писалось на фестС днем рождения, Юра!, хотя изначально было воодушевленно заявкой1.14Отабек/Юра. Кинк на офигенную растяжку Юрца...В тексте встречаются упоминания поз, ниже ссылки для визуализации:1.Прямая складка2.Широкая складка3.Лягушка4.Раскрытие на поперечный шпагат, только ещё плюс сочувствующий поддавливает на бёдра





	Каникулы

В окно было видно темное, глубокое небо, словно в банку с индиго добавили несколько капель черной краски, и на его фоне звезды были очень яркими. Наконец-то можно было спокойно дышать.

Никто не ожидал, что погода в Алма-Ате будет такой удушающей. Но стояла жара, мозг плавился, и хотелось лежать ничком и ничего не делать. Именно поэтому Отабек и Юра разминки и пробежки перенесли на вечер, когда было легче дышать. Юра, похмурившись, ввел им занятия по растяжке через день, если будет возможность.

\- Это поможет! Даже природная гибкость не останется со мной навечно – так Лилия говорит, по крайней мере, а значит, надо следить. Нам обоим полезно будет.

Прямо сейчас Отабек готов был с этим поспорить! Потому что пока в нем развивался только комплекс неполноценности. Юра сидел в широкой складке, оперевшись локтями на пол, и что-то быстро печатал в телефоне, и создавалось впечатление, что ему ничего не стоит находиться в такой позе. Сам же Отабек с трудом заставлял себя сохранять предельное положение с выпрямленной спиной. Юра наконец оторвался от телефона, и на столе рядом с ноутбуком пиликнул телефон Отабека – значит, Юра закончил обрабатывать очередную фотографию и выложил ее в инстаграм. 

\- Ох, Бека, у тебя выражение лица, будто тебя пытают, - хмыкнул Юра и легко поднялся на ноги. - Но мы же ещё даже не начинали! 

Отабек глубоко вздохнул и длинно выдохнул, когда Юра мягко надавил ему на поясницу, заставляя опуститься ниже. Ладони у него были горячие, футболка у Отабека задралась, и прикосновение было неприятно-липкое, но он молчал и размеренно дышал, а потом почувствовал, как Юра сел сверху, опираясь на его спину только одной рукой. И к гадалке не надо было ходить, чтобы понять – снова обрабатывает фотографии, которые они наснимали за день. Затем опять пиликнул телефон Отабека, после чего Юра поднялся-таки.

Ноги отказывались собираться, а этот неугомонный уже сидел в прямой складке, посверкивая глазами. Идеальная, прямая спина и сильные ноги. Отабек смотрел и завидовал – у него так сильно тянуло под коленями, что прижаться животом к ногам было совсем невмоготу. Юра распрямился, легко подскочил на ноги, сделал восьмёрку бёдрами и снова подошел к Отабеку, помогая. Под его весом Отабек уткнулся носом в свои ноги, чувствуя, как расслабляется поясница.

Потом Юра переложил коврик для йоги, на котором занимался, чтоб оказаться лицом к Отабеку, расставил ноги под прямым углом, согнул колени – лягушка у него была прекрасная, линии были отработанные и идеальные, явно так растягивается постоянно. А ещё стало понятно, почему Юра развернул коврик – если бы все осталось как было, Отабек вынужден был бы созерцать его задницу и промежность. Не то чтобы он был против…

Отабека Юра позой лягушки не мучил, но сам сидел в ней сосредоточенно и покусывал губы, чем сильно отвлекал. Потом привстал на руки, раскрыл ноги и мягко опустился на локти. Отабек внезапно понял, что сейчас Юра в поперечном шпагате не сидит, какое бы не создавалось впечатление от его программ, хотя оставалось буквально чуть-чуть. Поэтому Юра шумно выдыхал, стараясь остаться в одном положении как можно дольше. На его щеках горел румянец, по лбу медленно стекала капля пота, руки уже начали подрагивать, и когда он поднял на Отабека глаза, то весь его вид показался просто неприличным. Юра тяжело, со стоном, сошел вперед, не слишком аккуратно плюхнувшись на живот.

\- Один день – один шпагат, - припечатал он. 

На этом их растяжка закончилась. А ночью Отабеку приснился этот соблазнительный румянец и закушенные губы, только вот Юра лежал на спине, раскинув ноги в стороны.

***

Утро облегчения не принесло. Отабек открыл глаза, но перед внутренним взором все ещё стояла неприличная картинка: разметавшиеся по подушке светлые волосы, румянец на щеках, прогнутая в пояснице спина и ноги на его плечах. Не сказать, чтобы утренний стояк был чем-то таким необычным, возраст у Отабека был подходящий, чтобы такое случалось каждое утро, но обычно активные тренировки снижали напряжение. Только сегодня ситуация осложнилась тем, что во сне он увидел Юру. 

Давно, когда они встретились в первый раз, ему сильно захотелось подружиться с этим мальчиком – восхищало его упорство и целеустремленность, недетская выдержка и желание заниматься до умопомрачения, к тому же он был похож на толкиновского эльфа: красивый, но несгибаемый – чужеродный. Отабек равнялся на него, на воспоминания о том недолгом времени, когда они тренировались вместе. В Америке и Канаде было много достойных ребят, сильных фигуристов, но никто не запал так в душу, как Юра в летнем лагере Якова Фельцмана. Отабеку хотелось встретиться с ним, но не раньше, чем он сам добьётся успеха. Он и подумать не мог, что когда они реально встретятся, то с эльфом окажется так легко! Юра был вспыльчивый, временами мрачным, но именно поэтому так разительна была перемена, когда он улыбался, да чего уж там – ржал над фильмами или рассказывал какой-то прикол. Светловолосый и белокожий Юра очень легко краснел - от злости, от смущения. Но Отабек все равно никогда не видел его таким, как во сне. То, каким его нарисовало воображение, было не только неприлично, но и непонятно - с чего.

Пока Отабек принимал душ и умывался, Юра уже проснулся и опять что-то искал в интернете. Волосы собраны на затылке, футболка такая заношенная, что изображение уже не разобрать, мягкие домашние штаны сползли, обнажая тазовые кости - острые, хоть вешалку вешай, - картина вроде бы обычная, виденная уже несколько дней подряд, сегодня отчего-то смутила.

\- Ты все? - не поднимая глаз спросил Юра. - А то очень уж поссать хочется.

\- Свободно, - ответил Отабек, с трудом отводя взгляд от костлявого тела. Да что ж такое! Юра не заметил, кинул телефон на смятое белье и, подтянув штаны, прошлепал в ванную. 

На день была запланирована полноценная тренировка, а потом прогулка по достопримечательностям. На катке они внезапно провели больше времени, чем изначально рассчитывали – в расписании после них никого не было, и, соскучившиеся по льду, они прокатали в два раза больше. Только-только отдохнувшие ноги снова гудели, а у Юры были стёрты в кровь косточки на щиколотке. Он шипел, обрабатывая их охлаждающим кремом, потом заклеил пластырем, нацепил кроссовки, отошёл к матам, где плюхнулся на попу и стал тянуться. Прямая и широкая складка, потом продольный шпагат: Юра, плотно прижимая бёдра к коврику, согнул переднюю ногу и вынес ступню как можно дальше, что в колене образовался почти прямой угол, а заднюю идеально выпрямил, подышал и нагнулся вперёд, утыкаясь лбом в скрещенные руки. Отабек чуть слышно выдохнул, глядя, как натягиваются спортивные штаны у Юры на заднице.

– ...бедра.

\- Что?

\- Ты бы тоже так сделал, растягивается задняя поверхность бедра. Моя задница обычно лучше себя чувствует.

Отабек видел - такая упругая и ладная, она явно чувствовала себя хорошо. Он честно повторил за Юрой, почувствовав себя и правда лучше, а когда поднял глаза, Юра согнул в колене и тянул к себе заднюю ногу, почти сворачиваясь в крендель. Только этим можно было объяснить внезапно появившееся желание укусить его за округлое полушарие задницы. В этот момент Отабек с ясностью понял: пора смириться, что весь сегодняшний день его будут терзать неприличные мысли, перестать выпадать от них в ступор и постараться сделать так, чтобы Юра не заметил его реакции. 

Вечером они ограничились пробежкой и фильмом. Юра настоял на “Докторе Стрендже”, которого никто из них ещё не смотрел. Во время той сцены, когда доктор понял, что не сможет больше оперировать, на Юру было сложно не смотреть, но ещё хуже оказалось смотреть - на его лице читался такой ужас, будто это ему сказали, что он больше не сможет кататься. 

\- Это пиздец, Бек! Даже представлять не хочу, что бы я делал на его месте.

Отабек тоже не хотел представлять. Уход Никифорова его не очень сильно затронул, если бы после их сезона таки ушёл Кацуки, Отабек тоже вряд ли расстроился, хотя потеря таких сильных конкурентов демотивировала бы. Но представлять лёд и соревнования без Юры Отабек не хотел - и это после одного сезона!

\- А кто режиссёр? Нолан, что ли? - неожиданно спросил Юра и стал что-то набивать в телефоне. - Очень уж похоже на “Начало”!

Отабек поразился, что Юра запоминает режиссеров. Он, конечно, всегда с увлечением рассказывал о любимых фильмах, но никогда не было впечатления, что он так хорошо в них ориентируется. 

После окончания они смотрели интервью и обсуждали фильм, а Юра ещё иногда пихал Отабека кулаком в бок и ржал: “Я пришёл договориться”. Достал до такой степени, что Отабек столкнул его с дивана и, чуть улыбаясь, ушёл умываться. Ни с одним из друзей никогда у него не было таких отношений, чтобы хотелось дурачиться, будто тебе десять. Когда вернулся, увидел, что Юра сидит уже на разложенном и застеленном диване и испытующе смотрит исподлобья. Отабек взъерошил его длинную челку, улыбнувшись уголками губ, и Юра расцвёл, подаваясь руке навстречу, как кот - бодая головой. Потом снова вскинулся, ткнул Отабека в бок:

\- Я пришёл договориться.

За что был опрокинут на диван. Пока смеялся, задыхаясь и краснея, Отабек прижимал его за плечи к дивану одной рукой, блокируя вялые попытки выкрутиться. Юра был сильным и гибким, но так хохотал, что у него не хватало сил на серьёзное сопротивление. Но когда Юра раскинулся безвольно, откинул голову на подушки и посмотрел из-под полуопущенных ресниц - растрёпанный, покрасневший, уставший, - Отабек отпустил его, уже понимая, что эту картинку он долго не выкинет из головы.

Спать они расползлись ещё через некоторое время, решив, что завтра посмотрят новый “День независимости”. 

***

Наутро Отабек уже не удивился, что приснился ему вчерашний Юра, только голый и под ним. Хотелось побиться головой о стену, а лучше - как-то вычеркнуть из головы поселившиеся там картинки. Сам Юра делу ничуть не помогал: ночью было жарко, и он раскинулся на диване, сбросив вниз одеяло. Отабек завис на некоторое время, разглядывая длинные ноги с острыми коленками, встряхнул головой и отправился в душ. Успокоиться не получалось, поэтому Отабек обхватил член, быстро задвигав по стволу рукой, и спустил в рекордные сроки. Дрочить на друга казалось неправильным, но, кажется, переживать по этому поводу стоило раньше.

 

***

В этот день они таки поехали к Кок-Тюбе, очень уж Юре хотелось прокатиться на канатке и посмотреть на город с высоты птичьего полёта.

Пока ехали, Юра периодически тянулся вперёд, чтобы что-то проорать в ухо, притирался к спине грудью, долбился шлемом о шлем и ржал при этом.

\- Как целуются космонавты, мешает же все?

\- С чего ты взял, что целуются? - чуть повернув голову и не отрывая взгляд от дороги, уточнил Отабек.

\- Столько времени вместе в ограниченном пространстве, как же иначе? Или ты думаешь, что все проходит без поцелуев? - хмыкнул Юра. Тон у него был странный, и Отабек очень пожалел, что не может развернуться и посмотреть на него. Но в следующий момент они свернули на стоянку, а когда припарковались, разговор к поцелуям уже не вернулся.

 

***

Вечером Юра настоял, что им снова нужна растяжка, и Отабек не нашёл в себе сил и достаточных причин отказаться. Утомленное дневными прогулками, но недостаточно уставшее тело тянулось неожиданно легко. Юра снова посидел у Отабека на пояснице, в этот раз распластавшись и по спине - жарко и даже слегка неприятно, - шумно выдыхая в ухо, а потом, пока Отабек собирал ноги вместе, лёг на спину, разводя ноги в стороны в импровизированном поперечном шпагате.

\- Бек, подавишь на бёдра?

Отабек зачарованно посмотрел на Юру, выгибающего шею, чтобы видеть его, и нервно провёл рукой по загривку. Нужно было срочно придумать, почему он не будет этого делать.

\- Вдруг я слишком сильно?

\- Да не, ты что! Ты же почувствуешь, если мышцы не будут поддаваться - не будешь меня рвать.

Прозвучало слишком двусмысленно, и Отабек чертыхнулся себе под нос. Больше отговорок не придумывалось, пришлось подойти ближе. Юра сам давил на бёдра с внутренней стороны, и Отабек положил руки на внешнюю сторону. Под ладонью чувствовалась сильная, натренированная прыжками мышца, в голову пришло, что хорошо бы было её размять. Юра хмыкнул, переложил свои ладони на руки Отабека и ухмыльнулся - мол, меняемся, - что Отабек и сделал. Бедра у Юры были сильные, приходилось хорошенько надавливать, и все равно Отабек чувствовал, как пружинят и не поддаются мышцы. Растяжка шла медленно, но хотя бы ушёл страх, что он может сделать что-то не так. Юра сначала молча сопел, но чем ниже опускались его ноги, тем напряженнее он выглядел - расширенные зрачки, скорее всего, от боли, шальной взгляд, закушенная губа. С непривычки и сам Отабек чувствовал себя так, будто отпахал на тренировке пару часов. Когда со лба упала капля пота, Юра судорожно выдохнул и прогнулся в пояснице, от чего Отабек чуть не полетел вперёд, прямо на него. Пришлось расцепиться.

\- Ты как? Больно?

\- Нет, - хрипло выдохнул Юра, странно глядя н Отабека. А потом проморгался, ухмыльнулся как обычно и подтянул к себе колени. На лице у него появилось блаженное выражение, но в глазах осталась какая-то хитринка.

\- А теперь ты!

 

***

“День Независимости” они смотрели уже совсем поздно. Юра выключил свет, перетащил ноутбук к Отабеку в постель и устроил на коленях. Отабеку пришлось лежать рядом, не слишком удобно косясь в сторону экрана. Юра похмыкал, похмурился и вручил ноутбук Отабеку, потом подлез, устроился у него под мышкой и после этого включил поставленный на паузу фильм. Отабек вдохнул где-то в начале этих манипуляций и забыл выдохнуть. Юра горячо дышал ему в бок, щекотал волосами чувствительную кожу, что-то бурчал под нос.

\- Так же удобнее? - неожиданно поинтересовался он. От слов, осевших на коже, побежали мурашки, которые Отабек решил проигнорировать.

\- Конечно, - ответил он, но ощущение было, что он не разговаривает, а хрипит. Юра напрягся, Отабек почувствовал это, а потом длинно, обреченно выдохнул и поднял на него шальные глаза. Беспомощно нахмурился, будто у него что-то болело - Отабек уже хотел спросить, чем помочь, - зажмурился и подался вперёд, мазнув губами по губам.

Бесстрашный - однозначно было про него, сначала сделаем, а с последствиями потом разберёмся.

Отабек не успел среагировать - одна рука была занята ноутбуком. Но Юра шарахнулся с таким виновато-испуганным выражением лица, что ноутбук мгновенно отправился в ноги, а Отабек подтянул Юру назад. Прижал к себе, раскрывая губы, проводя языком по губам, уговаривая, облизывая, что-то обещая. Юра совсем не умел целоваться, однако энтузиазма было не занимать. Он коротко одобрительно выдохнул и закинул на Отабека ногу, притираясь ближе. По нервам будто наждаком прошлись, от чего оба застонали и расцепились.

Смотреть на Юру было почти больно - хотелось снова обнять и залюбить. И ещё сильнее захотелось того же, когда Юра улыбнулся своей бесшабашной улыбкой.

– Я так и знал! - Он только что руки от счастья не вскинул, так был доволен, что угадал. Но в следующее мгновение взгляд у Юры стал темнее, а голос более хриплым. - Видел, как ты смотришь, и все боялся, что свои мысли проецирую, лишнего напридумывал. Бек…

Отабек потянул его на себя, снова целуя, чувствуя, как изгибается в его руках сильное тело.

– Только не надейся, что это спасёт тебя от растяжки, - прохрипел Юра между поцелуями. 

Похоже, Отабек плохо старался избавить его от лишних мыслей, но это он собирался исправить прямо сейчас.


End file.
